


Pretty Girls in Pretty Dresses

by neytah



Series: oty+lauren [10]
Category: Only The Young (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: F/F, why are lauren and betsy always kissing in bathrooms, why do i keep writing, why is betsy always pulling people into small rooms to kiss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens at an X Factor after party stays there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Girls in Pretty Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> partially inspired by [this](http://sansa-swifts.tumblr.com/post/105321298084/friendly-reminder-that-this-happened-and-i-died) moment from the finale. enjoy!

No one really knows what to expect from an X Factor after party. It's all so new, a taste of the life of fame, and more time to catch up with voted-off friends.

Lauren, of course, is just very happy to be with Only The Young again. Sure, she's had a full week of rehearsals and hotel room sleepovers to catch up, but it's still so wonderful to be with them again.

Lauren sits with Betsy. She sneaks Lauren a sip of her champagne, but she thinks it gross, so she doesn't offer anymore. It's just dancing and drinking, talking and laughing. The final 16 have never been all together like this since they first got into the house, it's quite nostalgic for Lauren. Her head falls onto Betsy's shoulder; Betsy smiles. Their finders interlace between them, unnoticed by the mingling contestants.

"We really missed you, ya know." Betsy says. "Every now and then Charlie would get really moody and it was usually cuz he missed you. Although, sometimes he was just being a moody little shit."

"Aren't you all little shits sometimes?" Lauren asks, earning a friendly elbow in her gut. They laugh together.

It's now, when Betsy looks down at Lauren, clinging to her side, looking up at her with those bright brown eyes and a smug grin, and Betsy wants nothing more than to kiss her.

But she knows she can't, not now, not here.

"I _really_ want to kiss you now." Betsy says.

"Me too."

So Betsy makes an impulse decision, standing abruptly, leading Lauren with her. They're able to excuse themselves rather easily., off to 'use the bathroom.'

"Do you do this often?" Lauren asks.

'With Parisa? Yeah, plenty. With the boys, it's a bit more difficult, our heteronormative society finds it suspicious if a boy and a girl go off alone. You and me, however..."

With this, Betsy reaches a unisex bathroom, private enough for this, turning the knob and pushing the door in, pulling Lauren in with her. Lauren can feel giddiness pooling in her stomach as Betsy closes the door behind them, flicking the lock. And Betsy's so close, so beautiful, so kissable. And there's no need for hesitation this time.

So Lauren's hands are in her hair and her tongue in her mouth, and Betsy's arms are tight around her waist, so not a centimeter is between them. Lauren can taste lingering champagne in Betsy's mouth, not anywhere near as unpleasant of a taste on Betsy's tongue.

Moments like these are few and far between, so Lauren just wants to savor every moment, every second of Betsy's fingertips pressing into her skin, her tongue tracing along the inside of Lauren's bottom lip.

They part with a few peppered kisses, smiling at each other.

"That was nice."

"Yeah."

They giggle now, foreheads bumping together.

"We should head back," Betsy says, "Make sure Mikey hasn't started taking off his clothes." Lauren laughs.

"Are you serious?"

"One of these days," Betsy responds, "Maybe after you and Charlie turn  18, you can see what happens when the group of us sit down with a bottle of alcohol. It'll be a blast."

Betsy gives Lauren's shoulder one last squeeze before flicking the lock back again, opening the door.

"After you, m'lady," Betsy says, and Lauren follows the direction she gestures, back into the hallway.

"By the way, your butt looks really good in that dress." She smiles.

"Back at cha."

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked it! (and i totally will be writing about pre final sleepover cuties at some point soon :)


End file.
